WatchPony
by mattstorms360
Summary: Equestria has entered a new age of Harmony with technology. The world they knew has changed. All thanks to one pony, who was soon murdered. Ponies are getting hurt, conspiracy is on the rise, along with a vigilante. Cover image from piecee01


Equestria, a land of ponies, a world of friendship, love, and magic. For the last thousand years, ponies haven't changed but now everything is going to change... thanks to Nex Gen. He was responsible for the disappearance of almost a hundred ponies, however the evidence failed to come up and the gallery erased an suspicion anypony had for him. Here, he will reveal new technology combined with magic that will allow ponies to stay connected with each other. Something that will bring Equestria closer together.

But I know the truth. Lie to everypony else, but you can't hide from me. I'm going to find you and expose you to this world.

Almost a hundred ponies had arrived to see Nex's gallery. Most wanted to see what is coming out in a few days, some just wanted the free drinks, or hear DJ pon-3 play some new music Nex Gen gave her got just for the gallery. As princess, Twilight was invited along with her friends by Nex Gen himself. When they entered the gallery it was more of a party. Ponies were dancing, viewing, drinking, or just relaxing. Twilight took a seat with Rainbow Dash and the two started talking. Nether overhear the conversation just a few meters away.

"She's here. You distract her friend, I'll take her to the back. Is everything in position?" The white furred unicron looked at Twilight, who was talking to Rainbow, while she waited for the 'okay' from the receiver of the spell. "Execute."

She took a deep breath and approached the alcorn's table. "Princess Twilight." Twilight turned her attention to the unicorn who said "I'm Perfect Planner, I oversee the event. has asked me to show you…" Her attention was diverted to a gray Earthpony, who just entered the gallery. Twilight took a look and turned back saying "Is there something wrong?"

"One moment, is that Pearce?" She was off before Twilight could ask anything else. She took another look at that Earthpony known as 'Pearce'

Aiden Pearce has been in this world for only a few weeks and learned enough to get by. He knows Celestia and Luna are in charge around here and they both control the sun and the moon. He also learned that the mark on his flank is called a cutie mark, which you earn for discovering your special talent. His cutie mark was a fox made of white lines, just like the symbol on his hat. He was dressed like always, he was wearing a his light brown leather coat, though it had a few differences seeing as it was made for a pony but his 9mm handgun and baton still fit, and stay hidden, in the coat pockets. His mask was well hidden under his coat and around his neck.

Pearce walked around the gallery moving past a white unicorn, who spoke his name before moving away. He kept moving around before "Where have you been?" A male griffin with light brown fur and brown feathers said, intercepting Pearce. Pearce was able to make a friend in Equestria, a fixer no less. He's a lot like Jordi; same voice, same occupation, similar hair, even similar names, Jordi Claw.

"You leave me standing here for…" The griffin took a quick glance at his watch before continuing. "45, minutes in this 'magic and technology harmony' crap."

"You done yet?" Pearce interrupted. The fixer paused for a moment before speaking again.

"That's going to start a long list of reason why we won't hang out."

"No, we won't hang out, because we kill each other."

"Yes you, my friend, much like this shit show have no art. You lack some subtlety, and it really irritates me sometimes." He said as Aiden watched the guest and ignored his rant. "So why are you here? Is there a target here or something?"

"You really want to know?" Jordi stared at Pearce, who smirked and said "It's Nex Gen"

Jordi raised an eyebrow. "Oh… Well… I hope you got a plan because not even here an…" The griffins eyes shot open when he suddenly realized what Pearce was planning. "You're using your self as bait."

Pearce noded yes. "Dear Celestia, I love it, because you never bait a dragon. You always end up as there dinner."

"Well, it seems to be working for me." A white unicorn mare, with a clipboard, was watching the two but quickly turned away once they looked at her.

"She'll make sure Nex knows I'm here." The fixer took a moment before patting Pearce's back saying. "I like it. Good hunting." The griffin trotted off to mingle with the other guest as Aiden pulled out a his black smartphone. It still amazed him he could hold the phone in his hoof. Lucky this Jordi told him everything he needed to know to fit in as a pony.

Pearce took out his profiler and looked around.

Book Worm: Recently married

Perfect Planer: **Hosting gallery** *Hack communication*

Pearce used the profiler to tap into the conversation Planer's spell. "…it's your guy. He's at your show."

"What guy?"

"Aiden Pearce."

The conversation stopped for a moment before the receiver asked. "Are you sure?"

"He has a profiler."

Again the receiver, Pearce assumed was Nex Gen, went silent for a moment. "I see… so he did survive the trip…" He chuckled. "And has enough balls to come here. Forget about Twilight I want him. I don't want him leaving. I'm on my way now." The party host signaled two bouncers, a pegasus and a griffin, to come over. "Security is on it, he's not leaving." The host stopped using the spell and pointed at Aiden. The two bouncers approached him, not trying to cause suspicion. Pearce's profiler quickly identified them.

Cloud, Buster: Wonderbolt recruit

Violence probability- 79%

Jimbo: Retired from griffin military

Violence probability- 88%

Pearce, quickly turned around and rushed towards the emergency exit and ran past two ponies as his profiler relayed him another conversation from the host to a unicorn at the door. "I want every exit covered, the stallion doesn't leave."

Noble Charge: Upcoming vacation

Violence probability- 17%

"Ya I see him." He said in his mind before he opened his mouth to speak. "You. Stop right there." Pearce ignored him and rushed the guard. The unicorn prepared to defend himself by charging his horn. Pearce got on his hind hoof and "grabbed" the unicorn's horn and pulling out his baton; striking the unicorn's horn, then his hoof causing him to collapse to the ground. Before Nobel could get back up, Pearce struck him again, knocking him out. Not wanting to get anymore attention, the earth pony put away his baton and ran through the emergency exit.

The pegasus started a storm for the rest of the night. Pearce saw ponies running to get home and line had formed to get a taxi. Nex Gen's cart was on its way to the gallery. Pearce pulled up his mask and took out his profiler to find a steam pipe was right under the road. Once the carriage was over it, all it took was one button press and a steam pipe exploded, taking out the puller and causing the carriage to crash into building side. Pearce ran up and used his baton to brake the carriage window and throw Nex out of it. The crash had broken his front right hoof and a few ribs. Or all of them. "Nex Gen… or should i say David, Sanders?." Pearce took his baton and retracted it. "Killing me is only going to get you killed, you understand that? If you kill me, your make yourself a target."

"Then you know what?" Pearce bummed Nex Gen's broken hoof, causing more pain. "You're going to send a message for me."

"Oh… ya sure." Pearce put away his baton and grabbed his 9mm pistol pointing it at Nex Gen who tried to crawl back pleading. "No… NO PLE…" Thunder a pegasus made to keep the storm going voided the gunshot that killed Nex Gen. No pony knew that a murder just took place.

Well a certain griffin and her human partner did. She got a call on her profiler and answered, stating: "Dweeb killed Sanders. He's on the move."

"Okay. Take to the skies, I want everyone and everypony to track Pearce and protect him. Well for now." She hanged up and turned to her human partner and said. "I'll follow close, i want you right behind me." He took out his own profiler and taped it. He burst into a green flame and was now disguised as a greenish pegasus with a dark blue mane and tail, with a cloud for a cutie mark. The two took off as Pearce made his escape into the darkness of night.


End file.
